


telltale studio

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: crazy rich surabayan au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 96z ensemble, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, an au where your fav 96liners are koko-koko rich surabaya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: kun tidak kaget-kaget amat saat membuka jaket dan mendapati wajah seungyoun yang merengut-rengut tidak jelas seperti sedang mimpi berantem.kan. kalau tidak seungyoun ya sejun. dua anak itu paling betah lama-lama di studio meski kadang apa yang mereka lakukan cukup dipertanyakan.
Series: crazy rich surabayan au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959775
Kudos: 1





	telltale studio

**Author's Note:**

> ff ini 100% self-indulgent dan penuh dengan kehaluan lokal. penulis cuma pengen lihat bias-biasnya interaksi dan jadi koko-koko rich. semoga bisa nulis lagi tentang 96z ke depannya. 
> 
> selamat baca ☆

kun pikir tidak ada orang di studio, karena begitu ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang keramat sekaligus spot nongkrong, kondisinya bisa dibilang senyap dan gelap. tidak ada sepatu-sepatu yang diletakkan asal, botol soda separuh habis, atau _cup_ bekas kopi yang tergeletak di lantai. _good_ , batinnya sambil mengecek sudut-sudut depan yang tertangkap pandang. biasanya kalau ada beberapa oknum yang begadang di studio, paginya hampir selalu ada bekas-bekas makanan dan minuman yang membuat kun pening. gimana kalau ada yang ketendang, kesenggol, lalu mengotori barang penting? catatan lirik punya kun dari zaman kuliah dua kali jadi korban — mana mungkin ia membiarkan hal serupa terjadi pada alat-alat yang jauh lebih mahal.

barulah ketika mendekati area sofa dan bersiap meletakkan ransel di dudukannya, ia menyadari ada kaki manusia yang terjulur dan tubuh yang separuh tertutup oleh jaket kulit hitam.

“ _oalah,_ ” ucap kun sambil menepuk dahinya. untung ia tidak datang bersama orang lain yang cepat panik dan mengambil tindak impulsif, kalau tidak, orang tersebut pasti langsung menganggap tubuh di hadapannya adalah milik orang asing dan menendangnya brutal. setelah melepas ransel, kun memilih berjongkok dan mengamati tubuh yang ia yakini sebagai salah satu kawan baiknya itu.

“ _kamu nutupi wajah ngono iku masih bisa napas ta?”_ ¹ kun sebenarnya setengah merasa geli, sekelibat terpikir untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan merekam kelakuan kawannya, kemudian mengirimkannya ke _group chat_. jarang-jarang ada yang ketiduran dalam posisi jelek begini di studio. normalnya pemilik dan tamu eksklusif terbaring di atas sofa sambil menyelimuti diri dengan kain atau jaket. bila tak ada yang bisa jadi selimut, pilihannya ya menggulung dan memeluk diri rapat-rapat. bukan tidur di lantai dengan posisi ngangkang, sengaja (atau tidak sengaja) meninggalkan salah satu kaki di atas sofa. mari lihat apakah di balik jaket oknum satu ini juga _ngowoh_ sampai _iler_ -nya tumpah.

kun tidak kaget-kaget amat saat membuka jaket dan mendapati wajah seungyoun yang merengut-rengut tidak jelas seperti sedang mimpi berantem. _kan_. kalau tidak seungyoun ya sejun. dua anak itu paling betah lama-lama di studio meski kadang apa yang mereka lakukan cukup dipertanyakan. sekali waktu kun memergoki mereka berdua maraton film suzanna pukul dua pagi dengan lcd proyektor yang diarahkan ke dinding ruangan (ya, pas kun masuk mereka berdua langsung teriak histeris). pernah juga kun memergoki mereka main ular tangga dan monopoli menjelang tengah malam. entahlah. selama mereka tidak merusuhi penghuni di luar studio dan tidak abai dengan tanggung jawab masing-masing, kun rasa tidak perlu mengomeli mereka.

berbeda dengan pandangan awal yang kerap ditujukan padanya, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe yang gampang tersulut dan hobi ngomel. ia berusaha memahami situasi kondisi sebelum _ngegas_ , tentu saja. sekarang saja, ia tidak berniat membangunkan seungyoun secara paksa dan menggeretnya keluar. kawan satu itu mungkin benar-benar capek menguras tenaga dan pikiran seharian sampai tak sadar sudah tidur di sembarang tempat. jadi kun cuma membenarkan posisinya saja agar kelihatan lebih nyaman. satu kaki yang bertengger di atas sofa ia turunkan, bantal berbentuk kepala kucing yang biasa jadi pajangan di atas rak ia ambil sebagai sandaran, dan jaket kulit yang tadinya menutupi setengah tubuh bagian atas seungyoun ia buka lebar-lebar, kemudian ia kembalikan untuk menutupi area bawah. _“gini lak enak seh,”_ ² bisiknya diiringi kekehan kecil.

 _kalau sudah saatnya bangun bakal bangun sendiri, jadi biarlah._ mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikiran kun, karenanya ia langsung bangkit untuk mengecek kondisi alat-alat. siapa tahu ada yang masih ditinggalkan seungyoun dalam kondisi menyala. perhatian kun terarah pada meja komputer yang nampak penuh. tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun mengambili benda-benda yang menghalangi _keyboard_ , mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. ia pastikan meja rapi, dan tak ada alat esensial yang menghilang, sebelum duduk menyalakan komputer dan mengklaim studio ini sampai sore.

agak _tmi_ , tapi secara teknis ini memang studio milik kun. orang yang bangun dan merancang interiornya papi kun. seungyoun punya studio sendiri di rumahnya, tapi ia lebih suka ke studio yang terletak tepat di samping rumah keluarga qian ini karena (1) (katanya sih) studionya berhantu, (2) studio kun lebih dekat dari kampus, makanya dari zaman kuliah dulu sampai sekarang, seungyoun (dan sejun) suka menginap dan hampir-hampir jadi penghuni tetap, terutama di akhir minggu, (3) kalau di studio kun, seungyoun sering dapat makanan gratis dan jatah kasih sayang, di rumahnya sepi gak pernah ada orang. terlepas benar tidaknya, rutinitas di studio sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari lima tahun — baik kun maupun keluarganya, sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran kawan-kawan. toh kerjaan seungyoun dan kun juga sering bersinggungan. mereka saling bantu dalam proses menulis lirik, merekam demo, menyempurnakan lagu, nyambung diskusi tentang musik dan pekerjaan secara umum. kalau urusan personal sih kun yakin seungyoun lebih cocok dengan sejun (semacam … ia dan ten?), tapi kalau soal musik, mereka bisa betah ngobrol sampai berjam-jam.

bukan berarti kun tidak tahu apapun tentang rahasia personal seungyoun ya. mereka sudah lama saling mengenal, kun tahu makanan kesukaan dan yang dihindari seungyoun, mendengar curhatan tentang sepupu-sepupu dan kliennya yang aneh-aneh, juga hafal siapa saja gebetan dan mantan pacarnya sejak kuliah. jadi ia bisa cepat membongkar pesan terselubung kalau-kalau seungyoun ketahuan menulis lagu bertema jatuh cinta atau patah hati.

seperti kali ini.

kun menahan tawa sampai hampir mau jatuh dari kursi begitu (tak sengaja) membaca catatan bertuliskan lirik … yang terbuka lebar-lebar di samping piano elektrik. banyak coretan dalam halamannya, tapi karena tulisan seungyoun cukup rapi, kun bisa memahaminya sekali lihat. sebenarnya lirik yang ditulis seungyoun bisa diinterpretasikan secara umum, tidak gamblang menyebutkan “duh kayaknya aku masih punya rasa sama mantan”, tapi karena seungyoun menambahkan _doodle_ hati di samping kepala _snoopy_ yang tersenyum — kun jadi teringat percakapannya dengan seungyoun saat ngopi bareng tempo hari.

—

 _“kun, opo'o ya aku ketemu terus ambek de'e? gak pas nge-mall, gak pas tuku gorengan nang pinggir dalan, gak pas ngeterno dulurku nang salon, onoook ae pokok'e. ate metu dadi was-was, opo iki tandae aku kudu ngejak ngomong?”_ ³

 _de'e_ yang dimaksud seungyoun, tentu saja pacarnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, yang baru ia putuskan dengan alasan aneh (ini pendapat pribadi kun) dua bulan lalu.

 _“i thought_ … _we were never meant to be. halah cek galau'e??? palingan aku diajak guyon karo semesta ae.”_ ⁴

saat itu kun mengangguk-angguk setuju. _“yes, kamu itu kakean nggudo doy sama sej makane digudoi balik ambek semesta.”_ ⁵

 _“lah gak aku tok seng nggudoi cakk??? seng mulai kan jinhyuk ambek jaehwan???”_ ⁶

percakapan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena jarak beberapa detik, ada jaehwan yang menjitak seungyoun dari belakang sambil menggeram, _“ngomongno sopo kamu, le?”_ ⁷ tapi tetap saja, dalam memori kun sudah terekam fakta bahwa seungyoun belakangan sering bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya di tempat-tempat yang terduga. mungkin dari pertemuan tak terencana itu seungyoun jadi teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan mereka sebelum putus. jadi mengevaluasi lagi keputusan-keputusan yang ia lemparkan dalam kondisi kalut.

—

dan, _voila!_ terciptalah lirik _bittersweet_ yang (kalau tebakan kun tepat) ditulis dalam waktu singkat. tidak sampai makan waktu sehari. saat awal-awal putus, seungyoun bisa membuat 3 demo baru dalam sehari. pergolakan batin, memang tak dipungkiri, bisa jadi inspirasi. kun beberapa kali merasakannya, mesti konteksnya tak melulu soal cinta.

“youn … youn, _onok-onok ae_ ⁸. apa nanti lagunya mau kamu kirim ke orangnya?” gumam kun pelan, sambil melirik ke arah seungyoun yang masih terlelap dengan bibir sedikit monyong. semoga ia tidak sedang bermimpi menggerutu habis cekcok dengan si mantan.

— **end.**

* * *

**terj.**

¹ kamu nutupi wajah kayak gitu masih bisa napas kah?

² gini kan enak, sih

³ kun, kenapa ya aku ketemu terus sama dia? nggak pas nge-mall, nggak pas beli gorengan di pinggir jalan, nggak pas nganter saudaraku ke salon, adaaa aja pokoknya. mau keluar jadi was-was, apa ini tandanya aku harus ngajak ngomong?

⁴ i thought … we were never meant to be. halah galau banget??? paling-paling aku diajak bercanda sama semesta aja.

⁵ yes, kamu itu kebanyakan godain doy sama sej(eong) makanya digodain balik sama semesta.

⁶ lah bukan aku aja yang godain cakk??? yang mulai kan jinhyuk sama jaehwan???

⁷ ngomongin siapa kamu, le? (le: dari thole, panggilan buat anak laki-laki)

⁸ ada-ada saja


End file.
